<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only I Could Talk by AltForFrozen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083833">If Only I Could Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForFrozen/pseuds/AltForFrozen'>AltForFrozen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForFrozen/pseuds/AltForFrozen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only I Could Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock</em>. “Elsa?”</p><p>I can see Elsa’s eyes flutter open as I lie next to her in her bed. I see the briefest flash of joy and excitement before the sorrow takes hold. She sits up as her sister continues.</p><p>“Do you wanna build a snowman?”</p><p><em>Of course she does!</em> I try to shout back, but of course nothing happens. Instead, I see Elsa quietly push the covers off herself and slip onto the floor. Her feet make no sound as she creeps over to the door and presses her ear against it. She does that a lot. I think she likes to hear Anna better. Maybe it helps her feel like she’s close to her again. Elsa tells me that she and her sister used to be “bestest buddies”, but I’ve never seen them together.</p><p>“Come on, Elsa, I haven’t seen you in forever! Come out and play!”</p><p><em>Open the door, Elsa! Please!</em> She doesn’t.</p><p>“Are you mad at me, or something?” Her sister’s voice floats through the door again, softer this time. Even from my spot on the bed, I can see the subtle tremble in Elsa’s shoulders that lets me know she’s started to cry. “Whatever I did, I’m really, really sorry. Like, with sugar and cherries on top. And chocolate. Won’t you please be my friend again?”</p><p><em>She’s not mad at you! She loves you more than you can imagine!</em> Elsa stayed silent.</p><p>“Will you at least say something?” Anna’s voice has begun to shake. I see the last of Elsa’s resistance crumble. <em>Yes! Yes, open the door!</em> Elsa reaches for the door handle, but just before she touches it, she pauses. She’s looking at her own hand as though examining something she’s holding, but I can’t see anything. She clenches her fist and brings it back to her side, tears now plain on her face. “Elsa, I just want to-”</p><p>“Go away Anna!” Elsa bursts out. “Just go away and leave me alone!”</p><p>My heart breaks for the thousandth time. I hear a gasp of surprise and hurt from the other side of the door, and I think that Anna will surely start crying, but she does not. Instead, I hear three words. “I’m sorry, Elsa.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be sorry! She’s not mad at you!</em>
</p><p>Anna’s footsteps have just faded when Elsa turns around and runs back towards me, throwing herself facedown on the bed, her body wracked with sobs. Her hand finds me, and she hugs me tighter than ever, clutching me to her chest as she cries. “She hates me!” Elsa wailed into her pillow. “And she should! I’m a monster!”</p><p>
  <em>You’re not a monster, Elsa.</em>
</p><p>“Why did I have to be born like this?! It’s not fair!”</p><p>
  <em>It’s not your fault.</em>
</p><p>“I love her and I want to be friends again but I CAN’T! I can’t control it!”</p><p>I can feel the room getting colder. Ice and frost begins to form on my stitching. And Elsa cries. I’m there for her the best I can be, but I’m not the one she yearns to see. Eventually, Elsa’s sobs subside. Her breathing returns to normal, and when she lifts her head, her eyes, though red and puffy, are dry, and widen when she sees me.</p><p>“Oh no! Sir Jorgenbjorgen, you’re freezing! Hold on!”</p><p>She sets me on the bed and dashes to the trunk in the corner of the room, returning moments later with one of her satin gloves. “Here, this will help keep you warm,” she says, sniffling and wiping her eyes, then she ties the glove around my neck like a cloak. It helps, and I can feel myself getting warmer by the second. “There you go,” she says, playing with my hair like she often does. “Thanks for being such a good listener, Sir Jorgenbjorgen.”</p><p>I am a good listener. I listen to Elsa all the time. If only I could talk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>